


锁骨

by StyxHelix



Category: zzz - Fandom
Genre: Other, nanyiyanyu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxHelix/pseuds/StyxHelix
Summary: zzz





	锁骨

锁骨  
PWP 双箭头 

周震南的vlog是和张颜齐，姚琛一起拍的。  
采访中提到的鬼故事，也是三个重庆崽子在张颜齐的提议下，在前天晚上围成一圈互相讲的。  
当然，张颜齐不会承认，之所以提出这个提议，是有一点指望着周震南在受到惊吓的时候有那么一丁点扑进他怀里的可能性。  
当张颜齐讲到渴望青春永驻的女人将流产的胎儿做成饺子准备吃掉的时候，周震南如他所期望地瞪大了他平时一直耷拉着懒得睁开的眼睛。  
张颜齐满意地勾了勾嘴角继续着他的故事，当他一边讲着女人吃着饺子一边惟妙惟肖地用牙齿发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音时，周震南不负众望地——扑向了另一边还算淡定的姚琛，接着一口咬上了姚琛裸露着的小胳膊，而姚琛的淡定也在被咬住胳膊之后灰飞烟灭，生气又无奈地对周震南低低的喊：“你是狗吗周震南！”  
张颜齐说不清楚为什么，但他有点讲不下去了，姚琛胳膊上那一排细细的牙印有些刺眼，就算周震南追问着他结局是什么，他也不想讲下去了。  
“鬼故事撒，要撒子结局。”  
眼皮子耷拉着，更像大狗狗的眼睛了。  
周震南小孩子似地哼了一声，往后倒在床上：“老子也莫得兴致听了噻。”  
三个人散了各自睡觉，可能只有张颜齐在床上翻来覆去心情复杂。  
张颜齐觉得自己对周震南的肢体接触很敏感，不管是他和自己的或是别人的。  
当然，对于前者他是求之不得，对于后者他是一点也不想看到。  
这一点在后来需要验证垫肩问题的时候再一次得到了印证。  
这话说来极其俗套，但在自己的手触碰到周震南地肩膀时候，张颜觉得自己大概知道了，所谓触电，是什么感觉。  
周震南的肩头小小圆圆的，像他本人的外表一样，小巧可爱。  
如果说肩头只是可爱的话，张颜齐的目光下移看到的位置大概可以称为性感。  
周震南的锁骨不同于自己，或者不同于大多数的五大三粗的男生，它细细的，却一点也不突兀地斜支棱在那里。  
张颜齐觉得自己很奇怪，他竟有一秒钟想啃咬上去的冲动。  
不对。  
张颜齐用力赶走脑海里的想法，肯定是被周震南传染了。  
刚结束了第一次公演，大家都稍稍放松了一些，练习室练到凌晨的身影也少了些。  
张颜齐枕着胳膊躺在床上看着天花板发呆。  
脑袋可以说是一片空白，也可以说是满满当当，他在想周震南，他在哪，还在练习室吗？  
脑袋钝钝的，清醒过来的时候，他已经不在床上了，而是站在唯一亮着灯的练习室的门口。  
小小的身板套在宽松的短袖里，细瘦的双腿在舞蹈的动作里似乎是在裤管里面咣当，汗湿的头发覆在他的额前，细长的眼睛专注地盯着镜中的自己。  
张颜齐的喉结上下滚动了一下。

在周震南把练习室的灯关掉的一瞬间，他感到门口站了一个人。  
在胆小的他大叫之前那个人先出声了。  
“南南。”  
是张颜齐熟悉的声音，周震南一下安心下来。  
“你大半夜地跑来练习室做啥子，我都准备回去了。”  
那人没做声，周震南感到他默默在向自己靠近。有点困惑的歪了歪头，用毛巾擦着自己汗湿的头发。却在下一秒被拉进了一个比起刚跳完舞的自己，带着点凉意的怀抱。  
周震南愣住了。  
因为愣住而微张的嘴巴在下一秒被另外一张嘴封住了。  
周震南的嘴巴肉肉的，真的和看起来一样的软。  
这是张颜齐脑海里的第一个想法。  
周震南的大脑一片空白，白的就像那天刺眼阳光下选人的时候。  
毛巾掉在了地上，手空了出来，但这种并不讨厌的感觉让周震南并没有伸手推开张颜齐。  
张颜齐便更加得寸进尺了些。  
他的舌尖抵住了周震南肉乎乎的下嘴唇，轻轻地舔舐着，从他没有闭紧的唇缝滑了进去。  
因为紧张周震南的舌头后缩着蜷在一起，张颜齐的舌头试探性地在他的口腔里探索，在碰到那个小小的软体动物时如同受到了鼓励似的突然变得霸道起来，侵略性地卷起周震南的小舌吮吸着。  
两个人都不是吻技高超的人，刚才的反应都是顺从着本能行事，这么一小会张颜齐竟有点呼吸不上来，于是松开了周震南被吮吸的红嘟嘟的嘴唇。  
这一个吻似乎有些激烈，两个人都口水泛滥，分开的时候有一条长长的银丝顺着两人分开的嘴唇逐渐拉长。  
刚才上头的热血好像突然消失了，张颜齐好像突然清醒了似的向后退了一步。  
是自己冲动了。  
“张颜齐。”  
周震南那与外貌不太相符的声音叫着他的名字。  
完了。  
张颜齐后悔地想逃出这个昏暗的练习室。  
周震南往前一步补上了刚才张颜齐后退的那一步距离。  
“亲了老子，就想溜？”周震南温热的呼吸又靠近了一些，“你当你是溜溜球迈张颜齐。”  
纵使张颜齐大部分时间都有些呆但现在也机灵起来了。  
他低下头便顺利地吻到了周震南抬起的双唇。  
这次不限于单纯的亲吻。  
张颜齐地手顺着周震南短袖宽松的下摆探了进去，修长又带着些凉意的手覆上了周震南的乳首。冷与热的接触让他不由得倒吸了一口气。  
张颜齐的嘴唇游移到了周震南的脸侧，他的声音染着些情欲的味道更加低沉，“南南……”  
温热的呼吸拂过周震南的耳朵，他瑟缩了一下，这可爱的反应立刻被张颜齐捕捉到，他坏心地冲着周震南的耳蜗里吹了一口气，嘴唇顺着耳廓的弧线划过，吻上了他小小的耳垂。  
周震南的耳朵很敏感，他轻喘出声。  
张颜齐张嘴咬住了他的耳垂，舌头舔过那小小的软肉。  
手也没闲着，已经将周震南的短袖了撩起来，露出了他的窄腰和在张颜齐的手下已经逐渐硬起来的两颗凸起。  
周震南在张颜齐的抚弄下全身软得像一滩水，靠在张颜齐身上，顺从地抬起胳膊配合他脱掉了自己的上衣，没有衣服的阻碍，张颜齐顺理成章地啃上了周震南的锁骨，舌头在那凸起的骨头上来回舔舐，他也在这一瞬间硬了起来。  
裆下的硬物抬起了头，顶在周震南软软的小腹上。  
周震南提起唇角笑了笑。  
处于被动不是他的作风。  
灵巧的双手来到对面人的裤腰，解开了那个绑的不是很紧的运动裤的带子。  
周震南不紧不慢地向下褪着张颜齐的裤子，张颜齐的唇舌却已经来到了他的胸口，张开嘴巴含住了周震南胸前的一颗凸起，灵巧的舌头绕着那一点凸起来回打转，刺激得周震南不由得停下了手里的工作。  
张颜齐的头发蹭着周震南胸口白嫩的皮肤，痒痒的，周震南又忍不住想笑。  
“笑什么。”  
张颜齐似乎像是有点不满这个人像小孩子一样傻乎乎的反应，左手握起他的右手带到自己胯间，运动裤已经掉在了脚面，仅剩下灰色的平角内裤，勃起的阴茎把它撑得高高的，周震南福至心灵地抬手握住了他的欲望。  
好烫，也好大。  
张颜齐的手也解开了周震南的裤子，一鼓作气的也脱掉了他黑色的内裤。  
周震南的阴茎半勃起着，张颜齐骨节分明的手也握上了他的。  
周震南轻哼:“先把爷伺候舒服了。”  
张颜齐像狗狗一样的眼睛带着狡黠地看了周震南一眼，“行，您先舒服。”  
张颜齐顺着力道跪下去，抬眼看了一眼小孩。糯米团子似的小脸泛着潮红，如果冻一般的双唇微微嘟起，细长的眼睛微吊，染上了情欲显得有些潮湿。这样的周震南愈发显得勾人。  
张颜齐舔了舔嘴唇，手指圈成圈，从柱顶向下撸动，指尖接触到底下的两个囊袋坏心地捏了一下。  
周震南被刺激地倒吸一口气，手摸索着向下，按到了张颜齐毛茸茸的大脑袋。  
张颜齐的嘴唇顺势贴在了那根已经完全亢奋的性器上，从顶端到柱身，一寸寸地吻下去，极尽缱绻。周震南被他嘬得心里愈发难耐。低头看那个处处点火的犯人，那人竟正带点小得意似的抬眼看他，粉色的舌尖正顶在他的敏感处，周震南觉得那人点的火已经烧便了全身。揪了一下他的头发：“张颜齐你莫逼老子噻。”  
张颜齐扯起嘴角轻轻地笑了，露出那颗若隐若现的虎牙，含住了那东西的顶端，舌尖轻顶着顶端。手指紧紧拢住了柱身的下半部分，上下撸动揉搓。  
在吮吻和撸动的双重刺激下，不一会儿功夫，周震南便有些受不住了，小腹处一阵颤抖，张颜齐也松了嘴，直起身吻上他肿胀的唇，周震南也一挺身在张颜齐的手上射了出来，白浊的液体沾了张颜齐一手，甚至滴在了他的衣服上。  
周震南有些不好意思地低头没看他的眼睛，张颜齐沾着他体液的手摸索着探向了周震南的股缝，小朋友的两瓣臀肉软软的，张颜齐没忍住掐了一把。  
周震南轻轻地哼出声，张颜齐试探性地将一根手指伸进了他的后穴，温热的瞬间包覆住了他的指头，他不由得设想等会整根捅进去该有多爽。  
他又加了两根指头，在周震南的小穴处深入浅出地抽插揉搓着，那里已经一片濡湿黏滑，穴口渴水般不住收缩张阖，有粘稠的清液流出来，顺着大腿染出晶亮的湿痕。  
张颜齐哑着嗓子问他：“可以吗，南南。”  
这个问题其实并不是疑问的语气。  
周震南的一条腿默许性地缠绕上了张颜齐的小腿，后者顺势拉过他的小腿摩挲着他的脚踝，然后一个用力把周震南整个抱了起来。  
突然腾空让周震南慌张了一秒，双腿下意识地缠绕上了张颜齐的腰。  
“南南，你好轻啊。”  
张颜齐一边说着，一边用那处硬挺顶向了周震南的股缝，慢慢的顶进去一个头，立即被湿软的内壁紧紧绞住了，吮吸似的咬住不放，直往里吞。  
张颜齐的手抚上周震南的两瓣软肉，臀肉被掰开，滚烫的硬物顶开湿滑的穴口，蓦地全根没入。周震南忍不住短促地叫出声，眼前一片片眩晕的白光，突如其来的快感刺激得他浑身颤抖，搭在张颜齐身上的手紧紧地扣住了他的肩膀，甚至有些微微地颤抖，抖得就像那天公演时他哭泣的时候。  
张颜齐突然起了些坏心思。  
想把他欺负到哭。  
手绕着周震南的尾骨画着圈，把身上的人抱得更紧，灼热的性器在温热的肉穴里不急不缓地慢慢顶弄着，他好像格外有耐心。  
被逗弄的小朋友却有些难耐，心里痒痒的，下身一阵痉挛咬紧了那根点火却不灭火的硬物。  
张颜齐被夹得差点泄了出来，拼命克制了一会，忍不住槽了周震南一句：“你朗格楞个皮？”  
小孩没有觉察到语气里的威胁，抱住张颜齐的脖子竟然笑出了声，而笑声却在接下来一阵突如其来的抽插下变得支离破碎。  
“啊......太深......”  
他能清楚地感受着在体内抽送的东西的形状与热度，那根灼热在他的肠壁上摩擦着抽离，然后重重地再撞进去，一次次地撞击冲垮了他的意识，他觉得自己现在就像水中飘荡的浮萍，没有着力点，只能更紧地抱住张颜齐的脖颈，随着他的节奏浮浮沉沉。  
一阵剧烈地抽动后周震南全身都细细地抖起来，小腿勾张颜齐勾得愈发紧了些，连脚趾都紧紧地蜷了起来。  
张颜齐晓得他快要撑不住，便愈发加快了抽送。周震南的眼眶生理性地红了起来，破碎的呻吟从他没闭紧的嘴里溢出。  
张颜齐吻上他湿润的眼角，温暖的内壁抽搐着绞紧，愈发紧地裹缠住肿胀到极点的性器，张颜齐被他夹得心焦，在柔软的体内又大力顶送了几下，插得他瘫软着不住痉挛，然后猛然抽出，射在了他的小腹，一片情色的白浊。  
周震南全身都使不上力气，彻底瘫在了张颜齐身上，下巴搁在他的肩窝，恰巧契合。  
两人都汗津津的，滚烫的皮肤紧紧贴在一起，能感受到对方的心跳，和自己的同样剧烈。  
“南南，我手好酸。”  
张颜齐总是能在这种时候讲出这么没有情趣的话。  
“你行不行啊？”周震南跳下张颜齐的腰站在地上，有些摇摇晃晃。  
男人最怕被问行不行。  
张颜齐惩罚性的掐了一下不知死活的小孩的屁股：“爷有大把的时间让你知道爷行不行。”  
他捞过一条腿，径自捅了进去，刚才还在挑火的小孩被突如其来的插入刺激地叫出声，但被挑起火的人丝毫毫不留情的摆动腰部凿进密穴，顶得小孩的身子一颠一颠的，但随即又被立刻拉回被插得更深。  
硬的发疼的阴茎被层层叠叠的软肉包裹挤压着，爽得张颜齐倒抽几口冷气。他低下头去找那粉嫩嫩的双唇，亲吻愈发的霸道起来，周震南几乎被亲得喘不上气，身后那处一缩一缩地夹着张颜齐那根横冲直撞的东西，腿根都被插得酥麻起来。生理性的泪水多了起来，张颜齐也到了极限，直接射在了里面。  
精液又多又烫，周震南觉得自己的后面被灌满满的，小穴一张一合，有夹不住的精液顺着两人的交合处滴在了地板上。小腹开始不由自主地抽搐紧缩，两人抱在一团喘着粗气，都爽得有些精神恍惚。  
一阵相对无言，两人都静静感受着对方的呼吸和心跳声。张颜齐的手捏上了周震南绯红滚烫的脸庞，把他的脸扭过去面对着侧面。  
嘴巴贴上了他的耳朵，呼出的热气喷在周震南的耳廓。  
“看到了吗，你是我的。”  
周震南顺着张颜齐的目光看着落地镜里印出的两人，借着月光，模模糊糊看不太真切，但能看到两人私处紧紧连在一起，不分彼此。  
周震南仰头咬上张颜齐的下嘴唇。“不，是你是爷的。


End file.
